Dragonball Gt Adventure
by Fire Champion
Summary: 100 years after Dbgt, a new adventure awaits Goku Jr.
1. Goku's challenge

To start off, I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball Gt. These animes are copyright by Akira Toriyama and his company. Just in case, you didn't know he drew the pictures in Dragonball and Dragonball Z. He didn't draw Dragonball GT, after Dragonball Z, he didn't want nothing to do with it anymore. That's where his company came in, and drew those. This is also my first fanfiction if anyone cares?  
  
This takes place after Dragonball GT in the tournament Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. were fighting in. My story contains before and after the tournament. This is my out take of the tournament. This is also a rough draft, I'll possibly change words, add more or take away words. Now, my only concern is to write a fanfiction to see if people like it!   
  
  
Dragonball Gt- By: Fire Master 2k  
  
  
  
Tenkauchi Budoukai, is a martial arts tournament which is held every four years to answer the question that are asked in many fighters hearts, people all over the world, come to compete in this tournament. Only the best of the best can make it to the finals, after word of the tournament spreads through out the world.   
  
Many compete, by the hundreds for the prize money and the title the world's strongest man. Many suffer the lost before they can even fight serious. Only a few of the hundred are seen, fight in the tournament by the audience. This tournament was no different from the others except for one thing.   
  
  
Let's go Grandma Pan exclaimed Goku Jr, pulling her along inside the tournament.  
Relax Goku, we have plenty of time.Your impatient just like your great great grandfather before you, she replied. I know but I'm excite, he said jumping full of enegry. I get to meet other fighters who are as strong as me. This is going to be great he replied. I can't wait!   
  
Your better be careful, not to waste all you stregth now, called a voice behide them. They turned to see, three boys behide them. The one on the lefted side was a tall blonde haired kid wearing glasses, the one on the right side was a short boy with a green baseball cap covering his black hair while the one in the middle was brown, big round type boy with very short brown hair.   
  
Goku, I'll go be in the audience to cheer you on replied Grandma Pan as she lefted.  
Goku was now alone with the three boys. The two boys looked to thier leader in the middle, he only nodded as the two other boys followed Pan. The boy in the middle that stayed behide, only looked at Goku Jr.  
  
Pack, Goku Jr said surprised, I didn't know you would be coming to see me fight in the tournament. Don't get me wrong Goku, I wouldn't miss a chance to get to see you get your butt kicked. Your not scared are you asked Pack eyeing Goku Jr. Well, Goku Jr says in a quiet voice yeah maybe a little. If your scare of the competion, why don't you quit now replied Pack.   
  
I don't want to disappoint my grandma, besides I'm not scared off the competitors, I'm scare of the crowd of people. What?!? you got to be kidding me laughed Pack. Your serious got stage fright. Goku Jr only nodded. Look, Goku there is nothing to be a scare of, the audience only wants a good fight replied Pack. But, what if I mess up, or I embarrass myself asked Goku Jr. They will laugh at me or what if they don't like me, and start booing me. Look Goku, the audience is going to love you, I should know, Pack replied.   
  
All contests in the youth divison of the Tenkauchi Budoukai report in, reported the audio speaker. Well, this is it replied Pack. Yeah, Goku replied as he started to head off. Wait, replied Pack as he looked to see Goku Jr turn his head. I want to wish you good luck. Goku's eyes brightin when he heard Pack say that. Thank's Pack  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Tenkauchi Budoukai's Audience  
  
Meanwhile inside the audience, Grandma Pan along with Pack's two friends found there seats, Pack came running out, he took his seat also, as the announcers voice filled the stadium. Our first match is between two young boys, let's get this match started. As soon as he said that, two young competers enter the ring. The first was a short boy wearing an old blue gi along with a red headband. His opponet was a boy who wore a black pair pants with no shirt, he had short brown hair, his hair was hanging down aside his head. The boy looked to be 15, he easily doubled Goku Jr size. At the sound of the gong, the first match of the Tenkauchi Budoukai started.  
  
The 15 year old threw a few punches distances away from Goku. As a way to give Goku a scare. Goku Jr stood firm in the same spot wondering what the boy was doing, the boy continued to show his so called strength he had. But doing so made the boy exhausted as he started to breathe heavily.  
  
Are you okay, asked Goku Jr to the young fighter. The boy angrier grew from this comment. That's it your going down now he replied as he threw punches at Goku Jr. But Goku Jr dodge all his punches until he grab the boy's left hand. The boy tried to pulled out of Goku's tight grip but to no use. Goku, stop fooling around, yelled Grandma Pan from the audience.  
  
Okay Grandma, he replied hearding her, he threw the young fighter with his right hand.   
The boy landed out of the ring, not to mention he hit a wall in the process. Fortunately, he landed on his head and not through the wall. Sorry, Goku Jr replied as his saw the expression on the audience member's face, he blushed slightly because of this. The announcer ran to the boy to check his pulse, he's alive and out of the ring, he replied. The tournament officials walked out with a stretcher to loading the unconscious boy.  
  
You need to be more careful kid, replied the announcer to Goku Jr. I don't know, if you know this, but if you kill someone in this tournment your disqualified. So be careful okay, I would hate to see a talented fighter like yourself not able to compete. Goku Jr noded as his continued to think to himself, I need to watch my strength or I might kill someone, but I thought Grandma Pan said these fighters are suppose to be the strongest in the world?   
  
Goku Jr continued to win his matches, beating his oppents one by one. They suffered a humiltion lost , each one worse than the other. The matches were ended before it could really begin. Goku Jr only concern was on his next match, the finals were up next he'd win for sure if they were like his other matches. But something deep down inside him, told his he was wrong about his next opponent, that this next battle would prove the true Junior Champion of the world.   
  
As the Youth Division reached it's finals, the metal like dome rooftop was opened. The sunlight was now shining down the tournament floor. Standing in the middle had been the announcer waiting for the opening of the roof.  
  
This is the world's number one tournament! Youth group match final he replied as he yelled it into his microphone. Little Son Goku, the announcer said as he threw his microphone in the air catching it again. This way everyone he replied pointing to Goku Jr. He is little Son Goku, he has the same name as the hero, Son Goku. A winner from the past. He says this as he directs the attendent of the audience toward a huge statue of the former Son Goku by waved his hand. Who did so well in this tournament. He is also the great great grandson of Mr. Satan! he said as he waved another hand at the statue of Mr. Satan holding the world champion belt.  
  
Really? Is that true, Grandma Pan? How come I didn't know? asked Pack. Surprise asked Grandma Pan. No wonder cry baby Goku can be so strong? replied Pack as he turned his head toward Pan, so you are? Yes.. I am Goku grandaughter, I am Pan.. she replied. On the tournament floor, Goku started to mutter something, the audience couldn't hear, but he was saying Surely win. Surely win.   
  
What a dirty suit called a voice across the tournament floor. A boy wearing a blue suit along with spikey black hair similar to Goku's walked out. He had a smirk of delight as he saw Goku as his next opponent. This is not dirty my elder's wore it, it has been put away for years, it's only natural it looks old replied Goku Jr.  
  
Meanwhile in the audience, Pan make a discovery about the boy, that kid looks like Uncle Vegeta. Pardon me a voice called, a woman with light blue hair said as he sat down on the tournament's stand. Are you the mother of my son's opponent, you look quite old. This statement cause Pan to fall down out of her seat. But she quickly got up as she replied I'm not his mom, of course I'm not young. I'm his grand mother. No wonder sorry, it so unlucky your little kid has to face my boy. My boy is sure to win she replied back. A sound is heard as it catches her by suprise, looking at her watch an old man is seen on it.   
  
Manger, it's time for your meeting replied the man in the watch. Shut up, I'm busy she yelled at the watch. By doing so her earring swung forth, the earring was red with a symbol of a fancy C. This caught Pan's eyes as she instantly recognize it. It's the Capsule Company, the business of anite Bulma. I see, that interesting she replied to herself with a nod. Goku don't hold back. Beat him up, screamed Grandma Pan.  
  
The drum roll began, the drumers drum one by one, after a minute, they increased thier tempo, the match had now offical started. Start! screamed the announcer as the gong was rung. Instantly they disappeared, the match was now in the air as they appeared. They each exchanged punches and kicks. Vegeta Jr swung his right fist hitting Goku Jr in the jaw as Goku Jr came back with one of this own. The audience, were shocked seeing the fighters battle in the air. Wow what power, they are so power replied a man from the audience. Of course they are, the offspring of the Son Goku and Vegeta family. I am so excited she thought to herself.  
  
Vegeta Jr now lead a charge at Goku, as he did the same. Both fists made contact with each other faces and blocked knee to knee and elbow to elbow. Flipping backwards, they both landed on the other side of the ring, distances away from each other. They continued to stare at each other until Vegeta Jr broken the silence. I see you are good as well. You are the first one I have to fight with my full strength, he comment. A golden aura wrapped around Vegeta Jr as he transformed into a SSJ. You aren't the only one, I can too replied Goku Jr doing the same. You are something, you can change your hair into gold as well! replied Vegeta Jr. This match is meaningful, Goku Jr replied. Here I come exclaimed Vegeta Jr. Ok responsed back Goku Jr.   
  
They once again charged at each other, taking a few steps as they ran, but soar throught the air at the end. The audience went crazy, as they both clashed with each other. The battle began as it did before with both fighters blocking or dodging as they moved in the process. Come on Goku scream Grandma Pan at the top of her lungs. Looking at the fight between Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr. She notice something very strange. Goku, her grandpa was in the audience watching the match. Grandpa? She asked herself as she pushed her way through the crowd. Well look!! Grandpa Goku is here she said out loud but the audience was to busy watching the match to care. As she moved, people turned they heads to see, where the old woman was going. Fighting her way through the crowd of people, she made her way, to where her Grandpa Goku was standing. She was disappointed to see Goku wasn't there.   
  
I'm sure, I saw Grandpa Goku. She said to herself as she made she way back to her seat.  
The fight still continued as Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr were pounding away at each other, the effects of each punch and kick had no affect. It seem as both Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr wasn't even harm during the fight. I better do sometime, Vegeta though as he dodged Goku punch, I have it, he replied to himself. Flying away from Goku Jr, he told flight as Goku Jr chased after him. Vegeta Jr was circling around the ring, he also flew in the audience in midair as Goku continued the chase, as if it was a race and not a champion ship match. As they were distances away from the ring.  
  
Bingo, replied Vegeta Jr as he saw his only chance of beating Goku Jr appear. Being the smart fighter Vegeta was, he took it as he aimed both his palm of his hands at Goku Jr. Now this is where it ends he replied as a yellow ball of energy was release from his hand. This action caught Goku by surpise as he didn't have enough time to block or dodge.  
  
The blast hit Goku Jr on full inpack as he falls out of the sky. He landed out of Tenkauchi Budoukai ring. The audience were shocked seeing how the greatest battle in years just ended like that. The winner of the Junior Tenkauchi Budoukai tournament is Vegeta Jr. The announcer voice calling out the name of Vegeta Jr was the last thing, Goku Jr heard before he fainted.  
  
  
  
Inside the Tenkauchi Budoukai building  
  
The tournament's officals were attending to the injuried Goku. Vegeta Jr attack had really beated up Goku Jr badly. Grandma Pan, Vegeta Jr, Pack as well as his friends, and the announcer were there to check up on Goku Jr. The group were silencly watching Goku Jr hoping for him to wake up soon, all but Vegeta Jr who had his head turn toward   
the door showing he didn't want the others to know he cared. No one said anything until Pack broke the silence, turning towards Vegeta Jr.   
  
If he's dead, I'll never forgive you shouted Pack at Vegeta. Don't worry tubby, he's alive replied Vegeta Jr. Goku's head arose from bed before Pack could lose his temper. What happend, did I win the tournament? asked Goku Jr half awake. The tournament is over Goku, you been out for 3 hours at the most replied the announcer. You got you butt kicked Goku replied the kid with the green hat. Pack gave him a nasty look at he turn his attendtion towards Vegeta Jr.   
  
Vegeta Jr? Goku Jr said suprised to see him waiting for him to wake up. Vegeta Jr was to busy thinking to himself to see the look Pack was giving him or to heard Goku Jr. voice's. Finally as he woke up from his trance as on que from his state, he instantly layed eye's on Goku Jr awake in bed. He quickly turns his head away from him as a way to avoid eye contact. How dare you act like that when you almost killed Goku, Pack replied pissed at Vegeta Jr.   
  
Vegeta Jr turn to face Pack. Your foolish, but brave to talk to me like that. That's it I'll teach you to respect me and my friend yelled Pack as his fist starting shaking. Please don't make me fight you, I'll feel bad if I hurt a weakling like yourself he replied. Who are you calling a weakling asked Pack demanding an answer. I believe, the person who is standing in front of me replied Vegeta Jr.   
  
Later Goku, called Vegeta Jr throwing him a quick goodbye wave. With that done, he walked out of the room, quickly the announcer followed the kid fighter. Pack, you stay with Goku, I have to have a talk with him replied Grandma Pan. With that she ran out of the room. Pack looked back at Goku Jr.   
  
Wait little Vegeta, don't you want your prize money called the announcer behide him. You have to wait until after Goku Jr complete wakes up to receive the prize money. So we can continue the award celemony.   
  
Sorry, but I have no time to wait on a silly celemony or him, I must continue training and become stronger, if I still plan on winning the adult division in the future. Why don't you stay to collect your prize money? asked Granma Pan as she walked toward both the announcer and Vegeta Jr. After all you earned it.   
  
Listen old lady, my well being doesn't concernyou, so stay out of it replied Vegeta Jr. Your just like him, she said. Hearding this caught Vegeta by surprise. I don't care, if I'm like someone you know, just stay the hell out of my way replied Vegeta Jr. You got his mouth too, she replied. Vegeta couldn't stand it, he tranformed into SSJ as a way to scary her, but she didn't move, she only stood there peacefully as she it wasn't new to her that a person was able to turn, his hair yellow along with his eye's blue.  
  
What's wrong lady, your not scary of me, even when I kicked that Son Goku ass in this form or you just can't move your legs because your to scaried. No, I'm not she replied back calmly, you shouldn't make fun of my grandson like that you know. If you trained him, that will explain why he lost, Vegeta Jr said in a chuckle. But I have to admit, I didn't expect him to be able to tranform like me. I thought I was the only one that could do that.   
  
Why did you think your the only one who could tranform into a Super Saiyan? asked Grandma Pan. So, is that what it's called when your hair turns gold and your eyes become blue asked Vegeta Jr. What?!? you didn't know that? asked Grandma Pan shocked! No, I was never told, why I'm able to do that, I don't think my own family knows? replied Vegeta Jr. Anyways I don't care, Vegeta Jr replied as he walked away. I just know in that form, I'm strong and that's all I care about. Finally, he walked out of the tournment building. Things hadn't change even after a hundred years, Pan said to herself.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Grandma Pan's Home  
  
As the two finally arrived home in Satan City, Grandma Pan, and Goku Jr. held a party, they were celebrating Goku Jr second place victory at least Grandma Pan was, but Goku Jr was in his room laying down on his bed, the lost he suffered from Vegeta Jr took it's toll on him. I've failed Grandma Pan, he mutter to himself as he silence started crying, not wanting his grandmother to hear. I've failed Pack, and the others. I've failed you ancestor, he replied as a voice called outside his door. He looked at his four star dragonball on his shelf. The ball of bravery, the emotion his ancestor told him about. The one he'd learn first handed. The dragonball was more than a part of a utile in having you dreams come true, but about reminded him that bravery existed in him as it did for his ancestor. He'd carried the ball with him everywhere except today because of that.  
  
Come out everyone is here to congratulate you, Goku Jr. It was the voice of his grandmother. I'm not coming out, he replied as he continued to lay on his bed. Everyone looked at Grandma Pan because of this. The party continued as everyone was having fun but Pack didn't enjoy himself. What's wrong Pack asked one of his friends. Your not having fun replied the other one finished. Excuse me guys he replied as he walked into the hall way. Knocking on Goku's door he heard something. Before Goku Jr. could reject the visiter, the open opened reviled to be his friend Pack. Goku Jr head was hiding under his bed pillow. Uncovering his head from his pillow, he looked up at his friend. What do you what, Pack? Goku Jr. asked with the hint that he was crying.  
  
I can't believe even after you won second place your still a cry baby replied Pack.Leave me alone Pack, yelled Goku Jr. wiping away his tears. I'm not in a mood of hearding it. Pack looked at Goku Jr. You think I'm going to make fun at you when you went out there and won second place? asked Pack surprised. I would have probably, if you lost the first round. This didn't cheer up Goku, as he looked at Pack with a sad expression. I'm only kidding he replied. It's not fair Pack, I should have won replied Goku Jr.   
  
What do you mean it's not fair, your stronger than all of those kids and even some of the adults. You could have won that, and the adult division if it wasn't for that Vegeta Jr kid. Now, why don't you come out, I didn't come here to find you coop up in your room.  
  
But, I let you all down replied Goku Jr. Listen Goku Jr, you didn't let us down. I thought you would have chicken out at the end, but you stayed to fight it out, that's what counts, your Grandma Pan would argee with me replied Pack. We're having this party for you man, but you can do what you want. I learned that your capable of taking care of yourself. Anyway I'm going to have fun, see you later, he replied as he lefted for the party. After hearding this from Pack, the words of his ancestor came back to him. When he asked him if he was brave. Of course you are. After all, you are my grandchildren's grandchildren's. Anyways you are Son Goku.   
  
I'm being a coward, he said to himself. I'm not acting brave like Grandpa Goku told me to be. I'm just sitting here, while everyone is having fun without me and on top of that I'm hungry.  
  
He decided to join his party as he entered the living room, everyone turned their attend towards him. Nothing was spoken until a hand's clapping could be heard. That person who applauding was Pack. Soon more people started to join. I'm glad, you came replied Grandma Pan. Are you kidding, I'm not going to miss dinner, Goku Jr replied as everyone laughed at his comment.  
  
Afterwards as everyone lefted the party, Grandma Pan was in the kitchen washing the dirty dishes from the party. Why didn't you come out until later asked Grandma Pan. I did't feel like celebrating, I thought I would win, I felt as if I let you and everyone down. I thought if Grandpa Goku fought in this tournament, he would have won replied Goku Jr trying to hold back his tears.   
  
Maybe, replied Grandma Pan. But your stronger than he was when he first entered the tournament. When he entered he also came in second place the two times before he won the tournament. But, Grandpa Goku fought in the adult division back then, he probably did better than I did though because he was an adult.  
  
That's not true, he fought in the tournament as a kid, two times. You see, he had to lose two times to figure out, that he still needed training. Even after he won the tournament he continued training until the day he died. Besides my Uncle Goten won second place when he compete in the Jr. division too. Really, he asked cheerful as usual. Yes, he losted to a boy named Trunks, he was stronger than he was, that's also the same boy who went on the adventure with your ancestor Goku and myself to find the dragonballs in space. Was Goten sad? after the tournament asked Goku Jr. I don't know if he was, but I heard he was mad at Trunks that day, also they cheated and stole a man's costume, and compete in the Adult division, of coarse they were founded out at the end. So they didn't win.  
  
Anyways don't worry about not winning the tournament, they will be more. But Grandma Pan, how was he able to do that attack with the yellow beam of light? asked Goku Jr confused. He can tranform like me and he can even shoot lasers out of his hands, how can I beat that? he asked once again. Listen Goku, Pan said in a serious voice. They weren't lasers, but ki blasts it's a move where you concentrate all your body's energy into your hands. If done correctly a power beam of light with be shot forth. Can you show me? asked Goku Jr excited. Sure but, she answered sadly, your have to wait until tomorrow.   
  
We'll train tomorrow to prepare for the next tournament but remember it might take you a while to become strong, but never give up okay, Grandma Pan replied Goku Jr as she left his room. He feel asleep knowing his Grandmother still loved him even after the results of the tournament.  
  
------------------  
  
Outside of Satan City  
  
The next day Grandma Pan and Goku Jr went to the cemetary outside of Satan City, it was a beatuiful meadow full of pink blossoms. The cemetary is where resides, the resting place of most of the Z fighters except for Son Goku. There, the two would pay respect, to them. While after that, they would train since Goku Jr lost the tournment, he started to push himself even harder. As Goku ran ahead of Grandma Pan, he stood shock, Grandma Pan saw this and ran up towards the cemetary ahead after Goku Jr. Finally after the two got there.  
  
They were surprised to find out they were not alone, a young man stood there on the hill, he continued to stare at a tombstone. The man wore a light-brown jacket, along with a pair of blue jeans. An orange bandana was tied to his neck, covering most of his black shirt. His short black hair blew in the wind as his emerald green eyes didn't even brink at the tombstone, as if he was scary the tombstone would disappear forever.  
  
Grandma Pan, looked for words to say to the boy, her heart fell as she saw the tombstone he was looking at. The feelings she had about this person for many years. Her mind was telling her many things, unsure what to say, she only spoke two words, Andriod 17? her voice added with a hint of confusion and unsorted.  
  
He turned he head to see the old Pan as well, as the young boy. His attendtion turned to the boy. Pan couldn't think of anything to say, this was a man who almost killed the entire Z fighters, if it wasn't for her grandfather as well as Andriod 18, the whole universe would have belong to Mr. Myuu. Goku Jr was to shocked to see his grandma scaried, he never saw his grandma this way before. He thought that she was the bravest woman on the planet. But, this young man seem to scary her. He could see it in her eyes as if she knew this person from along time ago.  
  
No one spoke for awhile, Andriod 17 turned his head back to the tombstone. His glare continue back on the stone cold rock. He suddenly looked right of the tombstone at another tombstone. His hands started trembling as if he tried to control his angrier. A black aura formed around Andriod 17, as if he would go on a killing rage, destroying humans by the millions. The hands of the Andriod dropped. The aura disappeared as the sound of heavy breathing took it's place. Pan wondered what could have made Andriod 17 do that.   
  
She looked at the tombstone it had a few words, by the name must have caught Andriod 17 attendtion. It read with bold japanese print. Here lies Krillen next to his beloved wife Number 18, the bond of both these fighters love is strong for one another. May they continue to live with one another in the other world.  
  
Seeing the tombstone of Krillen next to Andriod 18, must had filled Andriod 17 with so much angrier. Pan thoughts were interrupted when she saw Andriod 17 look up towardsthe sky. Andriod 17 opened his mouth as he suddenly asked. How did she died, he voice spoke with sharpness as if he wasn't sad. Andriods do not age we live forever, he added in the same tone.  
  
She didn't die of age after Krillen death, she was lefted with so much saddness that she killed herself, Pan said as if she would break into tears. Andriod 17 stood there, still remaining strong. So she killed herself, so she could be with that human in the afterlife? What a laugh he replied as he chuckled to himself.   
  
How dare you say that, she was your sister! yelled Pan. So what, she betrayed me as well as our own kind. She fell in love with a human, she had a daughter with that human, she even fought me when I killed that human.   
  
Me.. her.. own.. brother.. replied Andriod 17.  
  
You were under Mr. Gero control, he used you to fuse with that other Andriod 17. Andriod 18 did it because she knew you would destory the world, if you wasn't stopped, but also because she loved you, she knew you would never kill Krillen if you knew it would make her heartbroken.  
  
What makes you think that you know so much about me, I'm an andriod we don't have hearts, so we never fall in love or experience it, the only reason Andriod 18 did was because she was tainted by you humans. You made her think you all loved her, in reality you used her so she wouldn't destory the earth.   
  
Number 18 wasn't an andriod like the other createn made by Dr. Gero, she was once human as you were. So you both have hearts, as well as feelings for one another, I know deep down, you miss her Number 17, she was your sister. I remember before my grandpa died, he said when Andriod 18 threated to self destruct if you continue to fight him. He said you could have easily killed him and the explosion wouldn't have done anything to you. But you didn't attack her or anything as if you didn't want her to get hurt. I'm sorry, but I have no memorys of when I fused into Super 17 replied Andriod 17.  
  
Pan didn't say anything after that, the silent remain until Andriod 17 spoke once again. So who's the kid he asked pointing to young Son Goku. Pan wasn't sure if she should tell him, seeing how his kind had hunted down the name Son Goku for along time. But before she decided a small voice replied to Andriod 17 question. I'm Goku Jr. he said quietly. Andriod 17 started to laugh aloud, so your related to Son Goku, the enemy of all andriods, the protecter of peace, the kid who took on the entire Red Ribbon Army by himself and won. You are...  
  
Well, I did win second place in the Tenkaichi Budoukai. Goku Jr said with a smile.  
So what any loser can win the Tenkaichi Budoukai, looked at that old man Mr. Satan years back. He was a fighter who had the strength beyond a weak normal human being but it was nothing to gloat about like he did. I wish Cell would have killed that moron when he had the chance replied Andriod 17. How dare you say that about my great great grandfather yelled Goku Jr.  
  
If he was your grandfather, you better hope his blood isn't running in your veins. For if it is, you better not want to fight someone of my higher level. Andriod 17 said with a smirk. I'm also the great great grandson of Goku comebacked Goku Jr.  
  
I can tell just by looking at you, Andriod 17 said. Your appearance is similar to that of when he was a kid he replied. But as much as you look like him, I bet your not as stong as him, your so called saiyan blood is probably only an ounce. So don't blame me, if I find it hard to believe, that your strong. In fact how about you show me, how powerful you are Son Goku Jr. He said with a smile that only an andriod could possess. I hope you know, I'm more powerful than I was, I became stronger over the time, So don't think, I was the same weakling I was when Cell absorbed me. After my defeat of Cell, I lived in the forest trying to figure out how to become stronger while you all lived peaceful lives. I was training to be the best, like I had thought I was.   
  
It's funny how I thought I was the perfect fighter back then but it took me just now to realize that I am the perfect fighter with all the Z-fighters gone. I'm the strongest, that is unless you beat me, This time I'm not fooling around like I did so many years with Piccolo.   
  
Prepare yourself, Goku Jr. He snarled as he charge forth. Goku Jr. jumped behide him but was quickly kneed by Andriod 17. Goku Jr. landed on the ground but slowly, he got back up. But, by this time Andriod 17 held out the palm of his hand as a purple ki blast was forming. The ki blast hit Goku Jr. but after the smoke had cleared, his aura glew a bright yellow as he had transformed into a Super Saiyan leaving him undamaged by the blast.  
  
Well, kids sure learn fast now adays, but don't get me wrong. You little trick does scary me blonde, that fool Vegeta could do the same trick, but he was easily beating by my sister Andriod 18. Without even trying I might add replied Andriod 17  
  
But I have to get you credit, you saiyans are strong, especially you half breed ones. But none the less, you still are humans. Andriod 18 and myself were created to be killing machines, are sole purpose was to kill one man, who you were named after Goku. We andriods are far superior than you humans with ever be. What do you have against humans asked Goku Jr. Like I said, he replied your weak fools who take life for granted. You believe you are the superior race, where we the andriods are. I also believe we shouldn't follow a race like yours.   
  
Now, if you don't mine, let's continue our fight, Andriod 17 replied. Goku Jr leaded an offense attack, all his punchs and kicks were dodged or blocked. Andriod 17 being on the defense mode. He would sometimes counter Goku's attacks back at him but failed to work since Goku Jr would easily block it. Jumping into the sky, Andriod 17 powered up as his aura became black again. Goku Jr counter by powering up. His yellow aura was now showing also. The two figures fail to realized that Grandma Pan was still there. Andriod 17 held out both his palms as purple ki blast took form, the blasts were dodged by Goku Jr since he took to the air. After he dodge the fifth blast, Andriod 17 had punched him down to the ground.  
  
The batter young fighter got up from the ground. The punch caused by Andriod 17 fulled Goku Jr with anger as he extened both his arms, a bright ball of light was  
formed. A ki blast of his own was shot forth at Andriod 17. Instantly he blocked it with another of his own. The two blast collided with each other. After the dust had cleared. Both fighter stared at each other for what would seem like if all of time has frozen. Suddenly Goku Jr broke the silence, his serious fighting face turned into a normal Goku like face. I did it he cried over and over again. I learn how to use ki blasts.   
  
Goku, we have to go home it's getting late, Pan replied as Goku Jr looked down at his grandma. Goku Jr flew down as he power down to his normal self leaving a shocked Andriod 17 still in mid air. Thank you, for the fight Number 17 replied Goku Jr as he and grandma Pan walked away.  
  
Where do you think, your going replied Andriod 17 as he landed down in front of both Goku Jr and Grandma Pan. We're going home replied Grandma Pan. No your not, are fight isn't finished replied Andriod 17 as his stare glare continued looking at Pan. I'm sorry Number 17, but it's getting late, it will take a long time to get home replied Pan.  
  
Bull, the kid can fly he can take you, it will take you no time to get home replied Andriod 17. Your scare that I'll kill him is that it, like when I beated up Trunks or do you think he'd kill me, and you feel sorry for me. Well he replied in an angry voice.   
  
Neither, replied Pan in a quiet tone of voice. I just want to get home, and I don't want Goku Jr to rely on his powers either. Do you think your grandson isn't good enough to fight me? Andriod 17 asked in an angry tone. His hands glew with a black aura. He aimed his hand at Pan. You died now he replied with a smirk.  
  
------------------------  
  
How did you like it? I wrote this because I was bored. Sorry if the tournament part of the story I wrote sucked, I was only concern with the return of Andriod 17.   
Sorry, if I'm bad at spelling. But I'll might continue if people write good reviews about it. If you do flame me write it as a mature adult would and not like a child!   
  
  
Peace Fire Master 2k ~When the fire is out, I'm still always there~ 


	2. When 17's attack

To begun again, I still don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball Gt. These animes are copyright by Akira Toriyama and his company. I already told you about him, so skip that. Sorry, but I plan to update my story when it's completed. Okay, just in case you didn't read my first chapter  
  
Goku Jr lost to Vegeta Jr, Grandma Pan and Goku go to the cemetery of the dead Z warriors. Grandma Pan mets an old friend or should I say enemy? Goku Jr fights this so called enemy. The fight becomes a draw, now he is ready to kill Grandma Pan. Now on with my story.  
  
  
  
Dragonball Gt- By: Fire Master 2k  
  
  
  
Well, what are you waiting for asked Pan. Andriod 17 continued to smirked at hearing her comment, it made him happy knowing she knew he could easily kill her in a second. A thought accorded to Andriod 17 as he turned, killing you would be a waste of my time, he simple replied as he turned away. I want to continue this fight later. So be prepare next time, I'll defeat your Son Goku Jr. With that said, he turned to walk away. Leaving both Grandma Pan and Goku Jr puzzled.  
  
  
Grandma Pan's home  
  
As they walked home, it was late. Goku's fight with the mysterious fighter provide him with more hope that fighters like himself exist, or else being strong was useless, he thought. Grandma Pan was trying to think how Andriod 17 could still be alive and why he didn't kill her, I guess he does have a heart too, she cheerfully replied to herself.  
  
-------  
  
Meanwhile in East City, life was going on as normal. The people of the city went to thier jobs and lived in perfect harmony until purple rays of light started raining down, on the unexpecting city. As the light hit, people screamed as it lead to thier death. Above the destoryed city, alone figure in a black shirt as well as blue jeans. His hair was a laying down perfectly, his hair was a shade of black which was the same color of his heart. He stood there motionless with an unforgetable smirk appeared on his face. That will teach you, now on to the next city he mutted in a low voice as he flew away.  
  
------  
  
The next day, Goku Jr awoke. It was Saturday morning, the favorite day of every kid.   
Oh yeah, he said as he ran towards the television set. Saturday morning cartoons, here   
I come. Turning on the television, he flipped through many channels, he stopped when he reached the Satan City new report.  
  
In todays news, East City was destroyed, we have no information on how this disaster occured. Everyone and everything in East City is gone. If anyone could give us, any information on the event contain us at. Before the broadcaster could speak anymore, Goku quickly turned off the television. He stood sitting down shocked. He couldn't believe what he heard, East City was destoryed. Everything there was now gone by an unknown reason. Could that man killed all those people he wonder. Did he turned out to be a cold blooded murder like his grandma said?   
  
--------  
  
On the streets of West City, the same young man stood watching the sight of life, take shape. Walking down the streets of West City with his hands in his pocket. Pulling his left hand out of his pocket prison, he turned to face a normal citizen. He was walking probably on his way to work. No one in the city, seem to knowing of the sight of the killer. Die, he replied as a purple ki blast formed in his hands. The man was killed before he even knew it. He randomly shot ki blasts at people in every direction. They were killed by the powerful blasts instantly. Andriod 17 continued his hunt on every single human in each part of the city he came to, until he had set his eyes on a big pink shaped dome building with the words CAPSULE CORP on it.   
  
Once again his normal smile returned, he turn towards the Capsule Corp building. Knocking on the door, he found a Vegeta Jr answering the door. Hello, can I help you asked the boy rudely. I want the dragonball radar, his voice boomed. Dragonball radar? I don't know what your talking about answered Vegeta Jr. Don't toy with me Vegeta, he replied with a smirk. Give it to me now he demanded.  
  
The boy replied as he began to speak, how do you know my name asked Vegeta Jr suprised as well as annoyed. It doesn't matter, now give me the radar or say goodbye to all of your lives, Andriod 17 demanded onces again. As he spoke, a woman with light blue hair wearing a black and white outfit stood in the door way with Vegeta.  
  
That's strange, thought Vegeta Jr. I'm getting a weird feeling about this guy and I only had this feeling once, and that's when I first fought Goku Jr. So that must mean, mother get out of here yelled Vegeta Jr. Something isn't right around him. Andriod 17 only gave a smirk, as he looked at Vegeta Jr. Your not right either my friend, he replied with a grin that made Vegeta sick to his stomach. Now give me the radar, or he said as his hand became a fist.  
  
Vegeta's mother was taking by his action. She grew with anger, as she started yelling at the andriod. How dare you come here demanding something that isn't your, even if I had this dragonball radar, it's rude. Didn't your mother teach you any manners? You can't go threating people, you better get out of here before my son flats you face in.   
He is a strong fighter even though he is a kid, he won the Junior division the Tenkauchi Budoukai. What's wrong, you lost your nerve. Well you   
  
Will you shut up yelled Andriod 17, as he jammed his fist right through her. The lifeless body fell to the ground. Mother, cried Vegeta Jr looking at the face of his dead mother.  
Tears fell upon her, as it only grew. Looking back at the man, his tears evaporate. The boy stood with hatred towards the man before him. Ot only grew as he charged at him with all his power, a purple ki blast escaped from the man's hand, the blast hit Vegeta, but it hadn't damaged him in anyway. As the effect of the blast cleared, the andriod was no where is sight.   
  
Where are you, Vegeta thoughts were interupted as he rushed to his mother's side. Pain and sadness now fulled Vegeta's heart, the look on the man's face would scar Vegeta Jr forever. He saw his joyful expression, the look on his face as the man's hand ripped through his mother. The look had happiness, as if he didn't have a soul of his own.  
Vegeta Jr screams of agony couldn't be heard, as the city was already surrounded in chao by the evil andriod. I'll find you bastard, his said as screams grew much louder, now it had broken through to the whole world. Tears once again formed into his eyes   
as he tranformed into a SSJ and blasted off in the sky in a rage.  
  
----------  
  
Grandma Pan, Grandma Pan yelled Goku Jr. He rushed into his grandma's room. What is it Goku, she sleepily replied not fully awake. It's awful, it's awful, it's awful, he continued to replied as he almost broke down crying. What is it, she asked inpatiently. East City was destroyed, he replied. Goku , I'm in no mood for your tricks. But, I'm not joking East City was really destoryed. What, but how she asked shock. I don't know, the guy on the new said it was caused by an unknown reason. Do you think that guy from yesterday did it, he asked. Grandma Pan didn't know how to answer the question. I don't know Goku, she replied. I really don't know.  
  
What are we going to do asked Goku Jr panicing. First I going to get up, next I'm going to turn on the television. Maybe you were dreaming. I'm not kidding or crazy replied Goku Jr angry. Grandma Pan, fully awoke from bed. Now, let go see, she said as she walked toward the living room. Turning on the television, she saw cartoons playing on the screen. See Goku Jr, it was just a dream she replied. Now go sit here, and try to forget that dream, I'll make us breakfast. I wasn't dreaming he continued, it really happend. Sure it did, now go watch cartoons replied Grandma Pan.   
  
------  
  
We're sorry to interupt your regular schedule program but today, another city was destroyed, this time we have information on the event. The city of West City was attacked, and as strange as this may sound, witnesses say it was caused by a young male with the hair color of black, he wears the clothing of a blue pair of jeans, a black shirt, with a red bandana hanging around his neck, if you see this man, RUN screamed the broadcaster.   
  
Grandma Pan hearded the announcement all the way to the kitchen. I can't believe he  
did, she ponder to herself. She quietly walked towards Goku Jr as he continued to watch the announcement about the evil andriod. Goku, I'm sorry for not believing you she replied. Goku Jr turned his head making eye contact with his grandma. It's not your fault, he replied. But what are we going to do, he cried. He's killing innocent people for no reason cried Goku Jr. Well Goku Jr, I'm sorry to say this but until we learn how much stronger Andriod 17 has become over the last hundred years, we can't do nothing. I have to stop him replied Goku Jr. Goku, I won't let you fight him, you don't know how strong he is. I'm sorry Grandma Pan, but this is something I got to do.  
  
Hearding this from Goku Jr shocked her, the once cry baby was no more as he turn to walk out, he turned to see his grandmother laughing. Why are you laughing Grandma, he asked with tears in his eyes. Well because your like him, even after all that time training. You now proved that to me, without a shadow of a doubt. But before you go take this, she said as he handed him what seem to be a huge white pocket watch. What's this, he asked. It's called a dragonball radar, after Gill ate ours. Trunks made a new one, just in case the dragonballs would return.   
  
If you can find the dragonballs first, that way if your killed by Andriod 17, she said as paused with a long silence. I can wish you and everyone killed by Andriod 17. Okay Grandma Pan, you can count on me, he replied. After he lefted, she wonder if Goku Jr had what it takes to stop Andriod 17, suddenly a thought accorded to her, of course he can, he's a Son Goku. But I wonder if he really is out of his cry baby stage, she thought.  
  
-----------  
  
Goku Jr flew in the sky. Checking the radar, it had surprised him. What, somebody has already collected four of the dragonballs. But who would have four dragonballs? he questioned himself. The location of the four dragonballs were the farthest away, from his present location. The balls were far northeast, while another ball was south of that location. The last ball lucky was alot closer, as it was only south of Satan City.  
  
Okay, might as well, get the closest one, he replied to himself as he flew to close location. The first dragonball, he said arriving at what appears to be at a very small island with a pink house. On the house was written KAME HOUSE, looking around the small island he finds a old man sleeping on a lawn chair. The man was wearing a yellow karate tunic, and blue pants. Goku Jr couldn't tell, what his face look like for a "woman magazine" had been covering his face.  
  
Hey old man, do you have a dragonball? questioned Goku Jr to the old man. He was rewarded with the sound of snoring. Hello old man wake up, asked Goku Jr poking him in his head. But to no such lucky as he only let out a vulgar laugh. Old Man wake up, wake up screamed Goku Jr. The sound of Goku Jr's screaming awoke the old man, who fell anime style on the ground. What, can't a old man get some sleep around here. After a few minutes his vision was unclear, but good enough to spot a boy on his island. Well, it's been ages since I had a vistor come to my island the last vistor was Goku.   
  
As his eyes focus on the boy, he let out another vulgar laugh. Goku, is that you asked the old man. What's with the red headband, asked the old man. Silly old man, do I know you, Goku asked. I guess you not him then, but you look so much like Goku. You know my ancestor, asked Goku Jr surprised. Know him, I had trained him when he was young, but how time flys when your old. You had trained my ancestor? Yes I had, he was by far my best student, boy did me proud. So old man how are you still alive, I mean it's been about hundred years since he died. It's kind of strange, that your still alive and he isn't. I have a name, it's Kamesennin Mutenroushi. But how are you living past my ancestor, asked Goku Jr again. Before the old man could answer, a voice is heard as it asks. Goku, is that you.   
  
Surprised by hearding this, Goku Jr started turning his head trying to find somebody but to no avail. A flipper touches him as it scares him stiff. Oh it's only a turle, he replied relieved. I'm not a turle, I'm a sea turle, he corrected. Sorry, but who are you? Goku Jr asked. I knew you would forget me Goku, replied the turle depressed. It's not Goku, it's his descent, what's your name? asked the old master. My names Goku Jr, he replied cheerfully. Hey would any of you have a dragonball? Goku Jr asked. As a matter of fact I do, but why do you need it? asked the old master. Well, I need the dragonballs so I can wish back all those killed by Andriod 17. What Andriod 17, is on a rampage?   
What you mean he has been on one before? questioned Goku Jr. It's a long story, say do you want to hear it? asked the old master. I would like to but, I really need that dragonball replied Goku Jr. Okay, he replied walking into his house and giving Goku Jr the dragonball. Your like him, he would always be in a rush to go off fighting unless it was about, before the old master could finish his sentence a huge growl is heard on the island.  
  
Everyone looked at Goku Jrdump folded. You won't happend to have any food because I'm hungry. You better not eat like him, or your going to another island snapped the old master angrily. But, I can't fight if I don't don't have anything to eat. Fine, the things I do to save the world, the old master replied. He lend Goku Jr to his refrigerator but it didn't take long for it to clear it by Goku Jr. Goku Jr putted the one star dragonball, inside his shirt as he prepare to fly off. Thanks for everything old man, Goku Jr replied flying off to the next dragonball location which was to be his next adventure.  
  
----------  
  
As he continued to fly in the direction of the second dragonball, something strange had caught his eye. In the ground, a long tower which stood inside the ground had been   
reaching into the sky, maybe even towards the heaven itself. He couldn't tell because he couldn't see where it ended. Curiosity caught him for he started to soar into the sky following the tower, he had found a palace on top. I wonder who lives here? he thought. As he searched through the tower, he was unable to find the second dragonball. If the dragonball isn't here, then where could it be? he been questioning. This is had to be the tallest place he would ever see, yet no one lived here?  
  
Hello, called a voice. The voice scared Goku Jr as he turned to see a small black balloon man, with a turban wrapped around his head riding on a magic carpet. Some would even called him a genie of some sort. Who and what are you? asked Goku Jr. Come was the only word the man said before flying high into the clouds. Wait, do you live here, he asked. But the genie was already gone. I guess, I better follow him. He quickly followed the black genie as he led him to a bigger palace, that was even higher in the sky.   
  
Wow, this place is huge, stated Goku Jr with wondering eyes. Why, yes it is called the genie as his carpet floated gently down onto the lookout. I'm glad to met you Goku Jr, my master been expecting your arrival for sometime now. Wait, what do you mean expecting me? and how do you know my name? he asked as he followed the man. This way please, replied the genie.  
  
As he follow the genie, he led him into a room where a green man stood, the man had pointed ears, and small green antennas. He wore a white robe along with a brown vest.  
Goku Jr it's nice to finally meet you, he replied bowing his head. My name is Dende, and the man who brought you up here is Mr PoPo. I am the god of the Earth. I have been watch you for awhile Son Goku Jr, he replied with a smile. Your Your Your, Goku Jr said speechless, God of the Earth. Wait, if you been waiting for me, does that mean I'm going to die now? I'm to young to die, please is there anything I can do to still live? he had pleaded scaried. Don't worry, I didn't expect you to die today Goku Jr besides I don't make the decision who dies or whether if you go to heaven or hell replied Dende. Oh good, replied Goku Jr in relief.   
  
But what do you what to see me about then? he asked. Goku Jr your grandson of Pan, am I correct, he asked. Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything asked Goku Jr. Everything, your ancestors were powerful fighters. I happend to be friends with Pan's father Gohan back then. He saved my life, and Goku defeated the evil tyrant Freeza on my home planet of Namek. He also sacrifice his life during the cell games telporting himself and Cell away before Cell exploded. After death, he came back and defeated another villian, Boo. The demon had a sweet tooth, and could destroy any planet, he saw fit. Many years after that, Baby was his next opponent, then Super 17 and all seven dark dragons.   
As you heard without Goku. Your the only hope this planet has to offer. Only you will be able to stand a change against the new enemy. He has been claiming the dragonballs, to have his wish come true. So far, he has four of the balls, while you have the last two, and I, the last one. So that's why four of the dragonballs are in the same place. But, who has them? asked Goku Jr. Dende didn't speak for Goku already knew who. Andriod 17 isn't it? he asked. The quiet expression on Dende's face, make him know he was right.  
  
Goku Jr we have to protect the dragonballs, Andriod 17 already has information in his data bank about this lookout. He will probably come soon, we have to hide the balls in a safe place explained Dende. I want you to take my number three dragonball, to your home. I'm sorry, I know it's dangerous. But it would be more safer at your house in Satan City than here at the lookout. I know it's much to ask from you but please. We can't let 17 make his wish, whatever it maybe. Okay Dende, I'll do it. But what do you think, he would wish for? asked Goku Jr normal. Maybe for food?  
  
Goku, I'm not sure he would use his wish to that, he doesn't need to eat anyways. But the way he's been acting, I say it's something not pleasent. Okay I'm off then, good bye Dende yelled Goku Jr as he jumped off the lookout. Before he could hit the ground, he soared midair to his next location, which was his grandmothers house in Satan City.  
  
----------  
  
As he flew towards Satan City, he was almosted half way there until a red ki blast hit him, quickly he dodged the attack. Turning around, he found his attacker, Andriod 17 was chasing after him. Andriod 17? Why are you doing this asked Goku Jr. The andriod was silence, he turned toward Goku Jr as he mutter two words. Dragon ball, he said aimed his hand straight at Goku. I'll destroy anything is my way! So give me it, I know it's in your shirt. How did you know I had a dragon ball in my shirt? asked Goku Jr. My sensers can see through all organisms not to mention I have the ability to detect dragonballs, Andriod 17 spoke coldly. Why do you want the dragonballs? he asked again. That is not your concern, just hand it over, now! responded Andriod 17. I'm sorry Andriod 17, but I can't let you misuse the power of the dragonballs. So be it, he replied with a grin. I really wanted to fight you, anyways.  
  
Both fighters were really, the battle began as Goku Jr prepare himself for battle putting his hands in spar form. Andriod 17 charged at Goku Jr, he led his attack with a punch, and finished it up with two more punches, and a finally spin kick. Goku Jr had dodged the punches, but the spin kick caught him off guard, as he flew in the ground. His kick was so powerful, it cause him to bounce off the ground. When he bounced from off the ground. As he arose from the kick, a painful glare formed within him. The glare of Goku caught the andriod in a new position, the feeling of terror stuck him. The look of the boy didn't scare him, he had somehow knew the boy strenght increased as well, he didn't need the ability of feeling ki's to know that. Before Goku could do anything. A voice snapped Goku Jr back out of his trance.  
  
So your the one who is giving me a bad name, the voice from above. Looking up Goku Jr saw another man looking very similar to Andriod 17. Andriod 17, he asked puzzled as he looked up and then quickly at the one he was fighting, but how asked Goku. It's been a while hasn't it Artifical 17, the 17 in the air replied. So, you the real Andriod 17, Goku asked pointing to 17 in the sky. Andriod 17 ignored Goku. Yes, Artifical 17 replied emotionless. I hadn't forgot what you did to me, Andriod 17 said with a growl. No one controls me and gets away with it, he replied as he fired a black ki blast straight at Artifical 17.   
  
Artifical 17 takes flight into the sky before the blast could hit him. Both 17's were in the   
air, they started a glare with one another. But, I thought you hated him, he made you sister weak, he loved you sister and made her forget about you, it was his fault replied Artifical 17. Yeah, but if I was going to kill him, I would have done it on my own free will, and not in the name of Dr Gero.   
  
Andriod 17, replied Goku worried. Don't interrupt Goku, or I'll kill you myself, he replied to shut the kid up. I fight, my own fights, are you ready Artifical 17. The emotionless andriod noded. Andriod 17 charged at Artifical 17 as he dodged all his punches. Artifical  
17 attacked with a spin kick, knocking the other 17 into the ground. Quickly getting up from the attack, he powered up. Artifical 17 instantly mocked Andriod 17 move, as they both were glowing a clear black aura. Cupping his hands together, he shot forth a red ki blast at Artifical 17. As the beam was about to hit him, he faded right in front of the shocked andriod, deliveringa punch to the gut, then quickly jumping back and shot his own ki blast at Andriod 17. Good bye Andriod 17, replied Artifical 17 as the andriod fell to the ground, Artifical 17 quickly flew away as Goku stood there shocked like the 17 was from the attack.  
  
Andriod 17, replied Goku running up to him, before he could another person landed. Vegeta Jr replied Goku shocked. As he landed he didn't take his eyes off of Andriod 17.Good work Goku, I'll take over the rest. This is for killing my mom, he replied as he  
powered up a ki blast, the ball of light formed in his hand. Before he could fire it, Goku was shielding Andriod 17. The blast hitted Goku Jr. He clothes were torning into pieces.  
Goku Jr, what are doing? asked Vegeta Jr pissed. I'm not going to let you hurt him, anymore than he is replied Goku Jr in a rage. I was wrong about you Goku, defending a crook like that, replied Vegeta angrily. It's not what you think, Vegeta. Sure I know why you don't want to kill him, your to weak. You big heart is going to get the best of you one. Just you wait until then stand back, and let me take care of him. No Vegeta, I won't replied Goku Jr in a serious mark. Do you think I was requesting you. But if your not with me, then your against me he replied as he fired a yellow ki blast at Goku Jr. Who quickly faded at the attack. Your trick isn't going to work on me this time, replied Goku Jr.  
  
Here's round 2 of our tournament, here I come remarked Vegeta Jr charging at Goku Jr. I'm ready, Goku responsed back. Meanwhile on the ground, Andriod 17 layed there hurt on the ground confused. Why is he defending me? questioned Andriod 17. When I was so mean, it does make any sense, it's like when Cell attacked me, Piccolo help me, for no reason. Why, Why can't I understand, he continued to asked himself while the two boys duked it out.  
  
-----------  
  
Grandma Pan, stood siting on her counch. She hoped Andriod 17 hadn't killed Goku, she knew he was strong in everyway like him. But no one will never be able to replace her Grandpa Goku. But if he couldn't do it no one could. It's true, he lost the junior division   
to Vegeta Jr. But he had that special something that Vegeta Jr does. The same thing, she was sure Grandpa Goku had.  
  
The door opened as she instantly knew it was Goku Jr. I'm glad you back Goku, did you collect the dragonballs, she asked as she walked towards the door to greet him. But she was shocked to see Artifical 17 standing in the doorway. I was worried about you too, Artifical 17 said smiling as he fired a ki blast at Pan. She dodged it quickly by flying midair. Glad to see the you didn't forgot how to fly, he replied with a smile. It almost makes it fun, he said as he faded behided her, kicking her in the back of the head. The effect of the kick had sent Grandma Pan into the wall. You didn't last long, oh well it's dragonball time, he whisper dispointed finding the ball in Goku Jr's room. It's time to make my wish, he replied.  
  
----------  
  
Artifical 17 flew towards the northeast, as he landed. He found his four dragonballs in  
the ingoo, where he lefted them. Good thing, no one lives in Yunzabito Heights, so I don't have to worry about anyone stealing them, he replied to himself. The winter land known as Yunzabito Heights was the place where the space ship of the original Piccolo landed on. No one lived there because it was too cold for anyone to survive. So it made a perfect place for Artifical 17 to hide out.  
  
All seven dragonballs started shining it's bright gold light. That fool Goku didn't realize  
when I threw those punches, I actually grabbed the two dragonballs from his shirt. By the time he finds out, I'll already have my wish, he thought with a snicker. Now arise Shenlong, I summon you. Byshouting the name of the eternal dragon. The sky of faded into a deep black, the cystral clear blue sky was no more. Arised from the darkness, a long green dragon with burning red shot forward into the sky. It's voice boomed at the now small man before him. What is your wish, he asked in a powerful tone.   
  
I ask you to release my masters from Hell as well as all the inhabitants so they can experience the taste of freedom once again. Andriod 17 said to the dragon. It shall be done, Shenlong said as his eyes grew a bright red as he did so, the dragonballs flew into the sky scattered all over the world once again.  
  
The old masters of Artifical 17 appeared next to him. The first one looked to be an old man, his long white hair was covered by a tall black hat. He wore a black vest along with a orange suit. The second one looks very similar to the first one but has the skin color was blue. His hair was orange, and so was the helmet on his head. Sunglasses, was on his face, and he wears a yellow type of armor.  
  
Welcome my masters, I have revived you using the dragonballs. Artifical 17? they both replied shocked. Yes, Master Gero and Master Myuu. Where am I asked Dr Gero. You are in Yunzabito Heights, I have used the dragonballs to wish both of you back to life. No, wonder I'm cold responsed Dr Gero shaking. But quickly, his mind asked the question. What do you mean "we". He means as you and I responsed a voice behide him. Turning   
Dr Gero stood face to face with Dr Myuu next to him. Weren't you listening when he called are names? asked Dr Myuu.   
  
His eyes were full of angry, as he stare down at Dr Myuu. Not caring about the look he was recieving from Dr Gero. He found himself asking how and why? How did we get wished back asked Dr Myuu confused. Easy, responsed Dr Gero. My plan worked as I thought it would. He said while he was jumping for joy. Artifical 17, I order you to destroy Dr Myuu, he replied as he held his finger pointing towards Dr Myuu. I'm sorry, Master Gero but it isn't in my program to destory any of you. Only in my final form of Super 17 am I programmed to destroy you, Dr Gero.  
  
Then I'll kill him myself replied the mad doctor. His hand formed a ki blast aimed at Dr. Myuu. Artifical 17 eyes turned a bright red as he aimed his hand at Dr. Gero. I'm sorry again Master Gero but I can't let you kill my master, nor can I let him kill you. I'm unable to kill you either Master Gero. I still don't understand replied Dr. Myuu confused. You killed me when you fused into Super 17. That is because when I fused with Andriod 17, I required a personally, or a will of my own. I didn't need you after the tranformation, but now I do.   
  
Dr Gero, you had a back up plan asked Dr. Myuu. When you fight against Son Goku, you always need a back up plan, he replied back. I had a feeling that we would be defeated before Super 17 could be completed. So I programmed Artifical 17, with information telling him to go into finding if we were killed before our plan could work, and to wait for a hundred years in the future when Goku and his friends would no longer existed. When that time came, he would collect the dragonballs to wish us back.   
  
I'm suprised even though Super 17 was defeated, Artifical 17 was still alive replied   
Dr Gero. It's very simple when those fools wished for everyone killed by Super 17 to be revived, both the andriods had returned to life, seeing how the tranformation of Super 17 killed both andriods when fused techinically ponder Dr. Myuu. It's revenge time, both of the two doctors replied happily. I would like to become Super 17 again, responsed the 17 interrupting the doctors happy moment.  
  
Both doctors looked at Artifical 17 strangly. What do you mean you want to, you can't want anything. We created you to follow orders, not for you to have a free will replied Dr Gero. If we don't fix this malfunction andriod, he'll become like our other creations, and turn on us replied Dr Myuu whisping in Dr Gero ear. We have to think of a way to trick him into letting us erase his memory bank. Both doctors continued to whisper to one another, Artifical 17 was starting to worry by this.  
  
Masters, what is wrong asked Artifical 17 confused. Nothing we are just thinking around how we are going to rule the whole world responsed Dr Gero. You mean universe Gero, why rule a planet where we could rule them all asked Dr Myuu. Fine replied Dr Gero, but first we rule this planet. Nothing can stop us from our goal of conquest replied Dr Gero with an evil laugh. Yes, there is masters. Both doctors turned towards Artifical 17 as he began to speak again.   
  
On my wait of hundred years, I found the descents of both Vegeta and Goku, the two are alive and are as powerful as they. What? asked Dr Gero. Don't worry if Artifical 17 could beat Super Sayain Vegeta a 100 years back, how can they beat him now? asked Dr. Myuu. But you forgot, that Vegeta's descent probably wouldn't be a problem, but that Goku. Dr Myuu eyes opened wide when hearding this from Dr Gero. Artifical 17, how old are these powerful men asked Dr Myuu worried.  
  
I do not know, but they are children none the less responsed Artifical 17. Both doctors looked at each other as they began to laugh, but both doctors stopped as they both remember the power of Goku as a little kid. When Goku was a little child, he defeated the most powerful army ever built by Dr Gero. Around 50 years later, the same little Goku had foiled Dr Myuu plans.  
  
I was lucky to gather the dragonballs, the fight with Andriod 17 was easy but I don't   
know about that kid Goku. He seems to be a different story. He was strong, thankfully that fool Andriod 17 stopped him, and fought me. I don't know if I would be able to win. Stop acting scaried, we didn't program you feelings command Dr Gero. I'm not scared replied Artifical 17, it's just would have been a little longer to gather the dragonballs and wish everyone back from hell.  
  
What? You revived more than just us from hell? asked Dr Myuu pissed. Come on, Dr Myuu it's not that bad replied Dr Gero calmly. We didn't care about it before, when we had escaped out of hell. That was different Gero, we had our plan of Super 17. He could have destroyed all the residentsincluding them. But, it's not to late, replied Artifical 17. I could still fuse with Andriod 17, he's still hurt from our last battle, it would be easy to do. Both doctors didn't like the sound of that, they knew the results of reviving Super 17. Being killed by your own creation was bad, but the death they suffered for second time by Super 17 was worst.   
  
Artifical 17, you will not fuse with Andriod 17, both doctors demanded. I don't seem to understand, I must complete my program replied Artifical 17 speechless. Artifical 17, I order you not to fuse with Andriod 17 replied Dr Gero. Wait I made Artifical, you can't order around my creation replied Dr Myuu. Look it was my idea in the first place of getting revenue on Goku, if it wasn't for me. We would have stayed in hell replied Dr Gero. But, I programmed him whinned Dr Myuu. You only programmed Artifical 17 future program of Super 17, we programmed Artifical 17 replied back Dr Gero.  
  
Hey where he go, asked Dr Myuu. I believe, he flew away shouted Dr Gero angrily. What?  
How dare you design a rebelling andriod, Dr Gero. How could you blame this on me, Mr but I programmed him. It's your fault. Wait my fault it's your fault, they continued to bicker until the thought of him becoming Super 17 struck them, this stop stopped them from continuing the fight. I hate to say this but we have to form a partership, if we are to stop Artifical 17, and rule the world replied Dr Myuu. I argee, Dr Gero said hesitating.  
  
-----------  
  
Artifical 17 blasted off, the new feeling of rage inside him. He did have a personally, it's just he couldn't control it, because his masters had all control over him. He had to do what they said. He couldn't go against his programming at least not until the fusing of Andriod 17 and himself. He couldn't find them anywhere, being an andriod. He didn't have the power to feel ki.  
  
But even if he did, he couldn't use it to find Andriod 17 either. He knew he had to work fast, both doctors would try to find him. He wasn't scaried of the doctors, but of what they could do. They did built him from copying the designs of Andriod 17. If they made him, they could make probably make even more powerful andriods to find him. Wait, the thought of the others stuck his mind. If Andriod 17 was hurt, he was probably being taking care of by Goku Jr, or he would have difficultys walking and wouldn't be very far  
away. First, I'll search around the arena and then I'll questioned the others.  
  
----------  
  
Goku Jr, and Vegeta Jr had been with Andriod 17. The battle between the two ended when Dende, who flew down stopped the boys fighting. The group lefted the area, the god Dende decided that the best place to find would be the lookout. Both Dende and  
Goku Jr flew the andriod to the lookout as Vegeta watched in disgusted. As they arrive  
Dende wasted no time in using his healing powers on Andriod 17, he had or tried to explain the situation to Vegeta. But no use, he refused to believe the story. The god of Earth even told Vegeta Jr of his ancestor, this kept him from leaving as he continued to listen about this ancestor, Vegeta the sayian prince. Suddendly Dende stopped his story telling as he remembered the very reason for his coming to Earth. Goku Jr, I came to talk to you about things replied the God. What kind of things asked Goku Jr.  
  
While you two were fighting, he said pointing towards the kids. Artifical 17 has already collected the dragonballs, and made his wish. Wait, he couldn't, I have the dragonballs in my shirt, Goku Jr replied putting his hand into his shirt. Hey, where's my dragonballs. He said panicing. When he tried to punch you when you first fought, he actually wanted to steal the balls, which he did, replied Dende. But to get his wish, he would need to have all the dragonballs which means.. Grandma Pan screamed Goku Jr. Goku Jr turned super sayain, as the gold aura wrapped around his body, as he was about to take flight. No, stop called Dende before Goku Jr could fly off. But Grandma Pan, his said crying. Look Goku, as much as I hate to say this we have important work ahead of us. We have to be prepared for our fight with Artifical 17. Besides knowing your grandma, I say she's still alive replied Dende.  
  
You mean we can't do anything to help her. Look Goku Jr, your grandma would agree with me, we don't know how strong Artifical 17 is after a hundred years replied Dende.  
So what did the robot wish for then, asked Vegeta Jr not believing about the legend of the dragonballs. He wished for his old masters to be restored. Why did he wished his two masters back to life? questioned Goku Jr. It's simple really replied a voice. They all turned to see Andriod 17 standing up.  
  
Artifical 17 is a puppet of Dr Gero, and that other guy. He has no personally, so he can only do what he is programmed too. Both doctors must have programmed him, before the whole connection of the world and hell together. They were probably using him as a  
trump card like if Goku had killed both of the doctors, he would hide for awhile then use the dragonballs when they knew Goku was dead. After finishing his sentence, a thought hit him. But what doesn't make sense, is why he didn't destory me, was he just playing with me.   
  
If your going to sit there, waiting for his copy to appear, he replied pointing to the andriod. Be my guest, but I'm going to find that monster myself. With that said Vegeta Jr tranformed and took flight as he blasted off into the sky. But Vegeta, Goku said but was to late as he quickly lefted.  
  
----------  
  
Artifical 17 couldn't find Andriod 17 anywhere. Wait I have an idea! he replied. A thought formed in his head. I'll simple control Andriod 17 like I did before, I shouldn't have forgot about that ability. His eyes grew a bright red, his link was now in affect. Soon the other 17 would come out from his hiding place, and he will once again fuse with the me. I will finally regain a personally.  
  
My head screamed Andriod 17 in pain, he eyes too once regain it's redness. Goku Jr, Dende, and Mr PoPo were startled as the andriod flew off. What was that all about asked Dende confused. I don't know? replied Mr PoPo. Maybe he's being control again by the other 17. Wait, a minute Artifical 17 has that power over 17 asked Goku Jr. Yes, he can control him until they fuse into Super 17, he's the finally creation of Dr Gero, and Dr Myuu responsed Dende answering Goku question. When that happends they will become one.   
  
I have to follow him, I won't let that happend to 17 replied Goku Jr.  
  
----------  
  
You are here, now we can fuse replied Artifical 17, with a tint of excitement in his voice.  
Yes, replied Andriod 17. But before we do may I ask you, what you hope accomplishfrom doing this. After fusing, you will complete your funcation, what will you do? he asked. I do not know, but we will do it together, as one. Are you ready Andriod 17, he asked. Andriod 17 only gave a nod.   
  
Stop I won't let you hurt my friend, called a voice. Looking up, they found Goku Jr in midair. His words hit Artifical 17. You hear that 17. He cares about you and thinks you his friend. He is my friend even if I'm not his, shouted Goku Jr. Friend, Andriod 17 isn't your friend. He was created with the sole purpose of killing the first Goku. He is your enemy not friend, show him Andriod 17.  
  
The possessed andriod, randomly shot ki blast at Goku Jr. Before one of the blast could hit him, he quickly faded away and appeared behide the andriod. Please 17, I don't want to hurt you, don't you remember me? he questioned. Your Goku Jr, the descent of the man I was programmed to kill. Your not a killer 17 if you were, you would have killed Grandma Pan yesterday. I don't want you to get hurt, he screamed. Shut up, Andriod 17 replied as he powered up a ki blast. Take this, he screamed quickly turning towards Artifical 17. The blast ingulf Artifical 17 body, I don't understand. He replied as the blast hit. As the effects of the blast cleared, only Artifical 17 clothes were damaged.  
  
Do you think that link could still work asked Andriod 17 laughing. The only thing it was good for was a perfect locater for me to find you. But now that I'm not under your control anymore. Tell me why didn't you try to destroy me when we fought? he asked. You already know, we must fuse, for I am you and you are me. I'll never be you, I'll rather be turned into a human then to join with you replied Andriod 17. I have no personally, I'm an andriod created to only be fused with you unless I do that my fucation is not complete he replied coldly. That you problem, not mine replied Andriod 17. Besides I want to fuse with you, that is the only way I can have a personally replied Artifical 17. I'm sorry, but this body is home to only one 17 and that's me, replied Andriod 17. I don't want to fuse with you, I remember the last time very well, you all most made me kill my sister.   
  
But Andriod 17, I thought you said, you didn't remember anything you did when you tranformed into Super 17 asked Goku Jr. I lied, I'm not completely a robot, I use to be human until Gero so I'm able to lie replied Andriod 17. But, why would you lie asked Goku Jr. Oh, I get it you didn't want Grandma Pan to know you really cared about your sister. Goku shut up, replied Andriod 17 embarrassed. Artifical 17 was getting angrily at being ignored, it was a feeling next to that of being made a fool of or being called weak.   
  
Hello, called a voice from both of the 17's right. Dr Gero, both andriods said calmly.  
I'm glad to see you didn't fuse into Super 17, it will be easier to control Artifical 17 as he is now. I don't plan on coming back until I complete my program responsed Artifical 17. You acted as if I'm asking you. I'm demanding you come with me yelled Dr Gero. I think you need some motivation, he replied as he pointed. Both the andriod looked to see what he was pointing at. Straight ahead was Dr Myuu, he was waving a remote for them to see. It's similar to the self destruction remote, but instead of blowing up, it'll continued to harm you until you do as we say explained Dr Myuu. Let's test it out shall   
we. Rips of pain filled Artifical 17, pain he couldn't fight. Now come to us Artifical 17, I'm not going to make the same mistake as I did with the other 17. Having to follow orders, Andriod 17 does what he is told. That's good my machine mutant, replied Dr Myuu. He's my cyborg commented Dr Gero pissed. Fine he is our andriod, both doctors agreed to this.   
  
Good thing, we thought about this before hand about making the remote before we decide to chase after him, Dr Gero whispered into Dr Myuu ear. The three robotic bad guys flew into the sky, the two fighters contined to watch them until they disappeared in the distance. At least, it can't get any worst, replied Goku Jr as a way to cheer Andriod 17 up. I'm sorry Goku Jr, but it can. For there are still others? replied a voice. This caught the them by surprise as they turned around to find a taller man looking similar to Goku Jr but bigger. Grandpa Goku, is that you? question Goku Jr shocked to see the man before his. He smiled warmly at him, and it quickly changed into a frown. His carefree eyes began to change as well into a serious stare. Artifical 17 isn't the only problem exclaimed Goku. Goku Jr, and Andriod 17 looked at Goku. The others? they questioned. Yes, I feel the ki from Freeza, Cell, and other evil warriors from the past stated Goku. What!?!? replied Goku Jr shocked! It just got worst.  
  
------  
  
How did you like my second one? Be honest anyways. I like to thank the people who revivewed my story, telling me what they thought of my first one. Sorry, if you been waiting. I hope you enjoyed this story. Sorry, if I kept repeating words, writer's block got to hate it. If you want me to continue writing this Dragonball GT fanfiction tell me in a review.  
  
Peace Fire Master 2k ~When the fire is out, I'm still always there~ 


End file.
